Big Bad Wolf
by killerkitty15
Summary: (Omegaverse) (Warnings inside) Gilbert does what he wants, when he wants; but, when a doe eyed Omega saves him from certain death, his whole world will be flipped upside down.


**Because of overwhelming popular demand I bring you *drum roll* a PRUCAN ONE SHOT!**

 **You guys better fucking review ;) jk, love you, but seriously**

 _ **Warnings: yaoi, smut, slight violence, AO Dynamics**_

* * *

He collapsed onto the moss covered ground, smelling nothing but the forest around him and the coppery smell of his own blood. He wished he could change back to his human form, but he was too badly beaten -he had lost too much blood -and his body had resorted to "survival mode". He was in his wolf body, coarse, white fur, powerful muscles and haunting red eyes, a scar vertically over his right eye from a fight he got in with his pack's Alpha years ago, right before he left. The wound he had now was fresh, spilling blood and stain his fur red, and had actually been given to him the day previous. The white wolf grew dizzy, collapsing on the soft moss covered ground. _What an unawesome way to die,_ he thought before he blacked out.

 _ **-Flashback-**_

 _The day had been like any other. He was walking through the territory of another pack, he was a lone wolf with no territory to speak of so this was unavoidable. The key to survival was avoiding the pack's Alpha and Alpha Pair. The white wolf made his way through the forest, leaves crunching beneath his paws, when he saw a black wolf laying on a boulder, his eyes closed. The black wolf was lithe with a larger than average amount of fur at the ruff of his neck, one ear with a spot of silver at the tip of his left ear, signifying that he was older but not too old. Just in case, the white wolf tasted the air, smelling the sweet scent that signified a fertile Omega._

 _"Why, hello there," the white wolf said, "What's a pretty thing like you doing here out on your own?"_

 _The black wolf opened his eyes, raising his head and yawning. His amber eyes looked at the white wolf lazily and shook out his fur. "Who said I was alone, aru?" he questioned, standing up, "And this is not a free territory, lone wolf, why are you trespassing?"_

 _"Because I can," the white wolf said and, if he was in his human form, he would be smirking, "and the name's Gilbert. What should I call you?"_

 _The Omega looked at Gilbert wearily, descending from his perch on the boulder until he was standing in front of Gilbert. "Those in my pack call me Yao," the dark furred wolf said, "Now, I suggest you leave before my Alpha finds you."_

 _"No. I want you," Gilbert said, taking a step closer, his suddenly overwhelming Alpha pheromones making Yao whimper and take a step back, "I can smell how fertile you are. How close you are to your Heat. Let me breed you."_

 _"N-No…" he whimpered, his ears lying flat as he was overwhelmed by the Alpha, shrinking down until his stomach brushed against the ground, "Leave me alone, I don't wish to breed with you, I already have a suitor-."_

 _"But is he truly better than me?" the white wolf pressed, leaning forward to lick and nip at Yao's ear, feeling the older wolf shiver beneath him, "He's not here now but I am."_

 _The Alpha pheromones were starting to have an obvious effect on Yao, his eyes glazing over as he gave in, his hormones already a mess due to his upcoming Heat; one tug on his ear and Yao felt his Heat crash into him, making him growl, Gilbert's pheromones surrounding him and Yao's arousal triggering an early Heat. He whimpered, rolling over on his back and exposing his belly. Gilbert leaned in, smelling the scent of chai leaves and spices beneath the initial sweetness of the Omega's Heat, before moving to loom over the submissive canine below him. He made to bite his shoulder, but was stopped as a big, blue-grey furred wolf who ran at Gilbert, snarling and sinking his teeth into the ruff of Gilbert's neck, tossing him off of Yao's body._

 _Gilbert yelped, scrambling to his feet and glaring at the intruder. It was a big, stocky, dark, blue-grey furred wolf with cruel, violet eyes that seemed to want to rip Gilbert apart. "Who the fuck are you?" he snarled, tasting the air, his eyes widening. This wolf had an overwhelming Alpha scent, deep and musky, and Gilbert recognized his scent -the smell of sunflowers, fresh snow and pine trees -as the one that marked the borders of the territory. The pack's Alpha. Yao's Alpha._

 _"The question is: who are you?" the blue-grey wolf snarled, his lips pulling back and exposing his sharp canines; he stepped forward, standing over Yao and protecting his whimpering, writhing body from all that would dare go near it, "And what are you doing with my Yao?"_

 _"Your Yao?" Gilbert said, snarling in response, "He doesn't smell like your mate."_

 _The Alpha growled, stalking towards Gilbert. "He's mine."_

 _"Ivan…" Yao whimpered, licking and nuzzling his Alpha's flank, "Ivan, it hurts~. I need you, Ivan, please?"_

 _"If he was yours he wouldn't have reacted that way," Gilbert retorted, motioning his head in Yao's direction, where he was panting,whining and whimpering desperately, "If he's not mated, he's fair game."_

 _"I will kill you."_

 _Next thing Gilbert knew, he was running, jumping over roots, sprinting through the bushes, dodging around trees and ducking under low hanging branches. Ivan was behind him, snarling, growling and howling, calling for the rest of his pack, half of whom joined him in the chase while the other half went to take care of Yao, per their Alpha's request; they bit at his legs, Ivan sinking his teeth into Gilbert's side while a very aggressive, light brown colored, Alpha female sunk her teeth into his haunches. Once he was outside their territory, the pack fell back and Ivan ran back to Yao, who he had been courting, in order to finally claim his right as the pack's Alpha and mate with him._

 _Gilbert ran until his legs gave out beneath him and he lay, tongue out as he panted, and a twig jabbing him in the ear. Once he had caught his breath, he stood and continued on._

 _ **-End of Flashback-**_

When Gilbert came to the first thing he saw was the rocky ceiling of a cave, covered in Schistostega moss that glowed on the rocks. He felt something soft beneath him and he looked down, seeing that he was lying on a brown pelt, what he assumed had once been a bear. _Where am I…?_ he wondered, seeing his wounds on his side and neck wrapped in gauze stained with rust-brown splotches. He was still in his wolf form, so that kept him from answering any awkward questions, and he took a moment to look around. There was nothing much in the cave, it was actually pretty small, the entrance covered by some foliage and, besides the pelt Gilbert was lying on, there was a handwoven basket a few feet from where the albino was lying. The white wolf tilted his muzzle up in the air, trying to pinpoint his location but smelling nothing but evergreen. Gilbert was glad, he had a strong sense of smell and, if he couldn't smell past the evergreen then the likelihood of another wolf smelling past it was slim. _At least I'm safe…_

The bushes in front of the cave's entrance rustled and Gilbert tensed, stiffly moving so his body was facing the front of the cave, his hackles rising as he bared his teeth, the scent of another wolf filling his nose. The foliage parted and in ran the cutest wolf Gilbert had ever seen. The first thing that Gilbert noticed was the wolf's scent, he smelled maple syrup, the grass after a nice rain and brown sugar beneath the staple, sweet Omega smell; the wolf had fluffy, cream colored fur and light indigo eyes. The smell of the Omega filled Gilbert's nose and he instinctively calmed, relaxing his posture and relaxing the snarl on his muzzle.

The cream colored wolf tilted his head, a dead rabbit hanging limply in his mouth, before he dropped it and nudged it in Gilbert's direction. "Sorry if this isn't enough, I'm not used to hunting by myself," he apologized pleasantly, "How are your wounds? Are you in any pain?"

"...Nein," the Prussian wolf said, shaking his head, slowly raising to a standing position. He couldn't help the wince that followed, his stiff joints creaking as he shakily made his way over to the rabbit carcass, "Und don't worry, this will be enough."

"D-Don't over exert yourself!" he whimpered, trotting to Gilbert's side and helping to support some of his weight, "You were really hurt when I found you, so please don't-."

"You saved my life," Gilbert stated, leaning on the smaller wolf and slowly making his way over to his meal, "Danke…not many people would do that. Even Omegas wouldn't do something like that."

"...C-Can I be honest?"

"Ja, of course."

"I-I-If I had been with my pack, I wouldn't have...I mean...my Alpha-."

"You don't have to explain yourself," Gilbert said, descending upon the rabbit with ravenous hunger, "I get it, believe me, there are pack rules."

"Can you change your form? I-If you're more comfortable like this then you don't...I mean...I would like-."

Gilbert licked his chops, eyeing the nervous Omega. Truth be told, he found his nervous stuttering both adorable and frustrating. He was overcome with the odd desire to be trusted by the Omega, for the smaller wolf to be comfortable around him, despite Gilbert being an Alpha and, therefore, more aggressive and dominant. "I will change...as long as you tell me your name first."

He didn't answer right away. Instead, Gilbert watched the other wolf's form change, until what stood before him was a young man no older than nineteen years old. He had chin length, wavy, blonde hair with a curl hanging in front of his face, doe-like indigo eyes framed by thick eyelashes; he wore a vest, wrist guards, leg warmers, shorts that went to the bottom of his thighs and thick, thigh high stockings, his clothing made entirely out of deer and bear hide. He was the prettiest male that Gilbert had ever seen and his heart immediately started beating violently against his bruised ribs. The blonde's round, cute, face was tinted pink and he smiled shyly. "I'm Matthew."

Gilbert held eye contact with the blonde as he changed, his fur receded, replaced with skin and soon it was no longer a white wolf with red eyes that stared at Matthew, but an albino man with a scar over his eye. He was rather dashing with messy white hair, a defined jawline, crimson eyes and defined muscles in his arms, legs and torso; Gilbert's clothes were bought from a human village using money he had gotten by doing odd jobs, black trousers and black laces wrapped around his legs in a style known as cross-gartering and a loose fitting Prussian blue shirt, the draw strings that held it together undone, making it hang out and expose his collar bone and part of his chest. Gilbert was just glad that the bandages still covered his wounds in his human form, wrapped across his torso and neck. He smirked cockily at the blushing blonde. "Und I'm Gilbert."

"G-Gilbert?" Matthew squeaked and the albino immediately knew that there was no sweeter sound than his name on Matthew's lips. "That's a really nice name."

"Danke...I...I think your name is adorable, Matthew," he said, his cheeks tinted pink as he looked away and down at Matthew's hands, which were long fingered and feminine. "Is...you have a pack?"

"Uh-huh. They don't know that you're here or that I'm taking care of you."

"Why are you risking it than?"

"...If...If my Papa and Daddy were still the Alpha pair then I wouldn't be so secretive. My Papa, even though he's an Alpha, was always helping wounded lone wolves, because he was strong enough to fight them off if they returned his kindness with impudence. But...Papa recently let my brother take over as my pack's Alpha and Alfie...he can be a bit overprotective when it comes to the Omegas. Especially me...B-Besides…it was the right thing to do. You were bleeding and passed out on the ground, I couldn't leave you like that for scavengers or other predators to find!" Just the thought of abandoning Gilbert to the elements seemed to upset Matthew.

Seeing the Omega so upset stirred up Gilbert's Alpha instincts to comfort and protect. He reached over, grasping Matthew's hand and squeezing it, despite how Gilbert's side pulled uncomfortably. "Vogelchen, thank you. I would be dead with out you."

Matthew looked away and blushed. "I-I mean...I didn't do much…"

"Mattie, nein, you did so much for me," he said, leaning forward and tugging Matthew closer by the blonde's hand, "Don't you dare make light of something so amazing. You are amazing und kind."

A bright red blush covered his face as Gilbert kissed the Omega's hand. Both their hearts skipped a beat and they wondered, simultaneously, what they had gotten themselves into. Never before had they experienced such an intense urge to protect, to nurture, provide, to do everything within their power to make the other person happy.

* * *

Matthew had been meeting Gilbert in secret for weeks, changing the albino's bandages and bringing him whatever food he was able to catch on his own. It was clear that, in Matthew's pack, the Omega's were sheltered and not asked to do much in the way of hunting. Strangely, though, Gilbert didn't mind. True, the rabbits, raccoons and squirrels Matthew managed to catch were a lot less than he was used to eating, even on his own he was a good hunter, but Gilbert didn't mind and ate them without complaint. He enjoyed the playful banter that he and Matthew shared, making Matthew laugh himself to tears, getting Matthew to open up about his pack, his family and what he truly felt about them -Gilbert knew that if he treated Matthew with the arrogant, entitled attitude that he usually treated people with, all that would end. This alone scared Gilbert, never mind the fact that he, too, was opening up more about his past, about his mistakes and accomplishments; he admitted that he missed his little brother, that, sometimes, he regretted leaving his pack but he just...couldn't live there anymore. Not with the Alpha they had. When Matthew asked what Gilbert would've changed if he was able, the albino had gone on and on about what he had wanted to do, and Matthew hadn't interrupted or made fun of him. He simply listened.

He never thought there would be a person out there like that.

After about a week or so, Gilbert felt that his wounds were healed enough for him to hunt on his own. He stalked quietly along the forest floor, avoiding any twigs or leaves that would betray his location, his eyes trained on a female deer nibbling at a bush. It didn't take long for Gilbert to stalk towards his prey, jump on its back and sink his teeth into its neck; it bucked, trying to throw Gilbert off of its back, but he sunk his claws into its sides, sinking his teeth further in until the deer lay in his jaws limply. The hardest part was yet to come, he knew, as he slowly began to drag his food back to the cave he was staying in. As soon as he re entered the cave, huffing and tossing the deer on the ground, what he saw had him concerned.

Matthew was walking around the small cave, looking lost, his tail tucked between his legs, his ears pressed flat against his skull and whimpering as he sniffed around. "Matthew?" he questioned, licking the blood off his muzzle and teeth.

The blonde's ears and tail perked up as he spun around, looking at Gilbert with wide, hopeful eyes. "Gilbert!" Matthew exclaimed, running over to the white wolf; he licked Gilbert's jaw and muzzle, nuzzling into his neck, "I-I thought something had happened to you o-or you had left! I was...I was so scared-!"

"Shh, Mattie," he said, licking the side of Matthew's face and, instinctively, releasing some of his Alpha pheromones to wrap around Matthew's body to calm his racing heart and anxious nerves, "Matthew, I'm here. I'm not leaving you, I never would." _What am I saying?_ What he was promising would be an end to his lone wolf lifestyle. Was he prepared to give that up? Did he even want to? Matthew licked the albino's neck, rubbing the side of his head against Gilbert's and his shoulder, yipping happily and his tail wagging, and Gilbert had his answer. He would give up his carefree life, he wanted to, if it meant being with Matthew and making him happy.

He thought he was done frightening himself. Apparently Gilbert was very, very wrong.

* * *

The albino lay down on his pelt, unwinding the laces from around his legs and lifted his shirt over his head. He lay awake, staring at the darkness surrounding him, thinking of -what else? -Matthew. For the past week, ever since the hunting incident, Matthew had been -for lack of a better word -clingy. Not that Gilbert minded. The blonde had also been a lot more touchy than normal, nuzzling Gilbert and showering him with affection that teetered between proper and improper. He didn't mind that either. In fact, Gilbert found himself responding in kind, making sure Matthew stayed close to him, especially when they were outside of the cave together, and responding to Matthew's affections with affections of his own. Lately, they had taken to taking naps together, curling up together on the pelt, resting their heads on the other's haunches. Gilbert found himself wondering, not for the first time, why Matthew's feelings and actions had changed. Why was he suddenly finding that Matthew's sweet scent had been stronger? Why was he finding that all he wanted to do was keep Matthew close, protect him, make him smile, laugh, give him everything? It felt like he was missing something, something important, but he couldn't figure out what it was-.

"G-Gilbert~?"

"Mathew?" he questioned, sitting up on his elbows and looking over at the entrance of the cave, "It's late, what are you-?" Suddenly, the smell hit his nose and he choked. Matthew's naturally sweet scent was stronger, intense, with an undercurrent of something deliciously warm and spicy that went straight to Gilbert's groin. Immediately Gilbert recognized it as the intoxicating smell of Heat, which paired nicely with Matthew's natural scent. The albino groaned, the pheromones leaking from Matthew's body doing the trick and making him hard, his mouth salivating. "Oh, Gott…"

"Gilbert, I want you to fuck me," Matthew purred, beginning to slowly strip his clothes, dropping them sensually on the ground; his skin was flushed pink and his eyes were bright with lust, his member already weeping between his legs, "I want you to fill me with your pups" -he dropped down on the pelt, beautiful body completely bare -"Please, Gilbert, it hurts so much…"

"M-Mathew...you don't…y-you don't know what you're doing…"

"Yes. Yes I do," the blonde said, crawling towards Gilbert's body, "This hurts more than any other Heat, Gil, all I can think about is you. I fingered myself, thinking about you." Matthew straddled the albino's pale, toned legs, rubbing his leaking entrance against them. "I want you so bad. Please, please, it hurts so bad, Gilbert, take care of me. Make me feel good~" -Matthew leaned forward, his slender hands on the other's shoulders, his lips brushing against Gilbert's - "be a good mate to me, my Alpha, and give me your cock."

Gilbert heard something in his brain snap and he tangled his fingers in the Omega's soft blonde hair, yanking him forward and slamming their lips together. The Omega moaned, opening his mouth submissively and coaxing Gilbert's tongue to writhe and dance in his mouth; gladly, Gilbert engaged in a battle of tongues, flipping their position and yanking Matthew's legs apart to settle between his slick thighs. His fingers quickly found Matthew's leaking entrance, slick coating his fingers as he slid one into his hot, pulsing insides as he trailed his lips across Matthew's jaw and down his neck to his chest. Gilbert's tongue traced the hard, puckered skin, teeth tugging the tip and lips sealing around it.

The Omega moaned and whimpered, raking his nails down Gilbert's back, making the albino growl and feel the rumble against his skin. Matthew wrapped his legs around the Alpha's torso as a second finger breached his entrance, spreading the willing walls and stroking the insides. Once Matthew's nipple was raw and red, Gilbert turned his attention to the other one, right as he bent his fingers and hit the bundle of nerves inside of him. The blonde let out a high pitched howl, his insides clamping down on the fingers as he came, skin rippling and thighs quivering.

"M-Matthew..." the Alpha breathed in awe, watching as Matthew came, completely enraptured with the expression on his face. "Beautiful...I'm going to breed you so hard, make you so full. Our babies will be beautiful. Absolutely beautiful."

"Yes!" Matthew panted with his last reminence of breath as Gilbert sunk into him, his thick, large cock filling him and he screamed in pleasure. "Yes! Yes, please, please, please, please! I need you! I need you to claim me!"

His hips started moving at an insane pace, one hand on Matthew's hip and the other fisted in the pelt beneath them. Sweat soaked them both, allowing them to slide together easily and Gilbert bent down to lick up the salty liquid. Gilbert's knot began to swell embarassingly fast and he moved fast, whispering dirty, loving things in Matthew's ear that made his erotic noises only increase in volume. "I love you, I'm going to breed you, you'll have so many of my pups, you won't be able to move. I'll protect you, I'll love you. I love you. I'll make love to you every night. I'll treat you good, I promise. Promise. You're so wet, so tight, so good. So good, so mine."

Matthew keened, fingernails digging into the pale skin of his Alpha's back as his eyes rolled back and he moaned, a second orgasm hitting him. "Gilbert!"

The sound of his name said so prettily, so wantonly, made Gilbert growl. He came with a final pump, his knot swelling and locking them together, as he leaned forward, pleasure and Omega and Matthew clouding his mind and judgement, and sunk his teeth into the spot between Matthew's neck and shoulder. The Omega cried out in joy and pain, tears wetting his cheeks as his cock stuttered and let out a final spurt of cum. They panted together, the blonde enjoying the feeling of all of Gilbert's weight drapped over him, smothering him, protecting him, and Gilbert's face in Matthew's neck, letting the Omega's smell wash over him, calming him.

"Matthew...Matthew, I am so sorry. I should not...I didn't ask-."

"Please, don't regret this," the Omega whimpered, clinging despretley to Gilbert's back, "I...I want to be your mate, I want to have your babies. I-."

"I don't regret this, Matthew, my little Omega..." Gilbert's lips brushed Matthew's cheek, his eyelids, his forehead, his nose, his lips, and he began to slowly cant his hips his knot not yet deflated. Matthew made a small noise of pleasure, his heels digging into his Alpha's lower back, his nails across his shoulders, encouraging his Alpha with his small motions and loud noises. "I'm going to breed you, going to make you happy, going to be such a good Alpha to you."

"Y-Yes! I'll be a good boy, a good Omega! I'll be a good mama to our babies!"

Their lazy rocking grew in tempo, going as fast as they could with Gilbert's knot locking them together. That night, that cave was filled with love.

* * *

He hadn't seen his mate. After they had mated that first time he had seen Matthew every day since, not knowing how the Omega managed it. Now...that day Matthew did not come when he usually did and Gilbert couldn't stop the sickening feeling that was rolling around in his gut. He touched the scar by this eye, reminded of the pain and brutality one received when defying the pack and he paled, if that was even possible. He shifted, becoming a white wolf, and ran out of the cave, sniffing along the ground until he caught even the faintest whiff of Matthew's sweet, addictive scent. Gilbert followed it until he came across a clearing tucked away until the corner of the wilderness. He croached down, his belly shuffling along the ground as he hid in the brush and peered at the village, the pack. The entire pack -rather, it looked that way -stood in the middle of the animal hide tents, kneeling and sitting on the ground. In the middle was a tall male with tanned skin, blue eyes, short and dark blonde hair; he wore a cloak and pants of animal hide, plummmage decorating his head, obviously the pack Alpha. Kneeled at the Alpha's feet was...was Matthew. Pale and trembling, Matthew was on his knees, avoiding eye contact.

 _What is he doing with my Matthew?_

"Your scent has changed, Matthew."

The Omega flinched. "Yes, Alpha."

"...You're pregnant."

Gilbert's heart stopped.

"Yes."

He was a father. He was going to be a father.

"Who did you breed with Matthew? Someone in our pack?" the Alpha snapped, glaring down at the Omega.

"Alfred, brother, please-."

"Who was it, Mattie?! Was it someone in this pack?! Did someone in this pack act in cowardice and avoid confronting me?!"

" _No!_ " Matthew shouted, tears running down his cheeks as he sobbed, holding his stomach protectively, "It was no one here! No one in the pack!"

Everyone gasped before falling silent. The pack Alpha shook in rage. "You...an outsider _bred_ you?!"

"He was...he was a rogue."

The sharp sound of skin hitting skin filled the silent air and the next thing Gilbert knew, Alfred had slapped Matthew and violently grabbed his hair, forcing him into a submissive positon with his face pressed against the dirt. "How could you be so _stupid_?! You let a _rogue_ mate you?! Did you think he'd _love_ you?! _Did you honestly believe his lies?!_ "

"He didn't lie! He loves me, he-!"

" _If he loved you, he would be here beside you!_ "

Gilbert was many things and being a good person wasn't among them. But, Matthew wasn't like him. Matthew was good; he was the sun. He didn't deserve such treatment. Without thought to himself, he jumped out of the brush and attacked Alfred, sinking his teeth into the arm that had such a violent grip on his Omega. The pack Alpha roared in outrage and pain, grabbing Gilbert by the scruff of his neck and flinging him. Gilbert landed ungracefully, quickly changing into his human form to be on par with Alfred, even though blood still coated his teeth and saliva -turned pink from the blood -was dripping down his chin, making him look grisely.

"Gil!" the albino was suddenly knocked onto the ground as Matthew tackled him in a hug, sobbing and nuzzling into his mate's neck, "Gilbert, A-Alfred said that-that you didn't...that you didn't-!"

"I know, liebling, I heard everything," Gilbert said, wrapping his arm around his Omega's waist and sliding a hand between them to caress Matthew's abdomen, "You...you have my pups...we're going to have babies? I'm going to be a father?"

Matthew nodded, sobbing and mewling happily, holding Gilbert's hand to his abdomen. "I d-don't know how many o-or if they're Alpha or Omega or-."

The albino kissed Matthew desperately, pulling his little mate to his chest. "I don't care. They're mine and their yours and that's all that matters."

A cough reminded the mates of their audience and, blushing, they turned towards the source of the cough. A little ways away from them stood a pair that seemed to stand out from the rest of the pack. They held themselves proudly, the Alpha with his arm around his Omega's waist and the Omega leaning into the Alpha's side, not coming off as desperate for the other but still showing that they were mated, that they loved each other.

"Is this the rogue Alpha that you mated, Matthew?" the longer haired blonde asked.

Matthew blushed, "Y-Yes, Papa."

"Gilbert," the albino's red eyes were drawn to the Omega with a shocking pair of green eyes and bushy eyebrows, "you seem to love my -our -son. As his parents we will support you, but you must join our pack. Otherwise we will let Alfred force you out of our territory."

"Dad!" Alfred barked, growling dangerously, "What are you saying?!"

 _"Respect your bearer!"_ Alfred's Alpha father growled threatening, making Alfred cower in submission. "I apologize. I'm Francis and my mate is Arthur. I'm afraid our son got a little...carried away. Usually it is the _parents_ that are in charge of this business."

"So, will you or will you not join our pack?" Arthur asked, all business like.

Gilbert just...stared. He had fought to escape the restrictions of a pack; would he really want to walk right back into that?

"Gilbert," he looked at Matthew, who's smiling and soft, understanding eyes were sad, "you don't have to. I understand. No matter waht, I'll still love you and you'll always be my Alpha."

The albino looked away, slowly raising his eyes to look at Matthew's parents, regal and commanding, and the seething eyes of Alfred, Matthew's brother and pack Alpha.

His answer was clear.

* * *

"Vati! I caught a rabbit!"

A little blonde girl ran up to her albino father, who was just coming back from the hunting party. holding the front half of giant elk.

"Good job, liebling," he grunted, placing the elk down where the Omegas would skin the elk for clothes and use the rest as food, "You'll be an amazing Alpha when you're older."

"I wanna be like you, Vati!" she said as her father lifted her onto his shoulder.

"That's sweet," Gilbert said, kissing her cheek, "Where are your brothers?"

"Avery is playing house with the other Omegas and Axel is playing tag with...uh...oh, our cousins!"

"Raine? Raine?"

"Go, that's your Papa. We don't want him to worry now," the albino said, setting down his blonde daughter and kissing her curls, "Tell him I'm getting your brothers!"

"Ok!"

Raine ran off as Gilbert went to search for his boys. Raine, Avery and Axel were the product of their parents' first mating six years ago and were the rebels in the pack. Raine was always going off on her own, practicing how to hunt, Avery had a tendency to play with Alphas more than Omegas and Axel just ran around causing all sorts of havok with Alfred's children. Just as Gilbert suspected, Avery was holding court with a few other Omegas and the Alphas that were already developing crushes. His Avery was holding the hand of a blushing, little Alpha named Onyx; Avery always made it a point to include Onyx, since he'd be alone otherwise. Like Matthew, Onyx's mother had mated with a rogue Alpha, but, unlike Gilbert, the Alpha did not stay, leaving Onyx with only his mother. "Avery!" he called, the Alpha boys looking towards the intimidating albino fearfully before scurrying off. Onyx, however, stayed, his hand clasped in Onyx's.

"Vati!" Avery called, running over to his father, dragging Onyx along with him, "Vati, guess what?"

"What?" he humored, poking Avery's button nose.

"Onyx made me a present!" the little albino boy, the only one of the triplets that looked different, said, motioning to the crown of yellow daisies on the top of his head.

"Whoa, Onyx, are you trying to court my Avery?" Gilbert asked, raising his eye brow and crossing his arms.

"N-No, I-!"

"It's ok, Onyx, Vati's just kiddin'," Avery said, glaring at his father, who only cackled. "See you tomorrow, Onyx! Gotta go!" He kissed Onyx's cheek, making the little Alpha blush, before leaping into Gilbert's arms.

"Bye, Onyx," the older Alpha said, ruffling the child's raven hair, "You can come over tonight, ja? To say good night to Avery and maybe get a sweet."

"O-Ok, mister..."

Avery sat in the crook of Gilbert's arm, scowling. "Vati, you shouldn't be so mean to Onyx," he said, sternly, as they were walking away to find Axel, "he's nice. And he's going to be my mate when we growned up."

"Only if I say so."

" _Noooooo!_ "

Gilbert cackled, finally finding his third child, who was rough housing with a bunch of Alphas; Alfred's Alphas, Landon, Tyler and Alex, and one of his Omegas, Madison, were among them. "Axel! Let's go, Papa wants us!"

"Nein!"

The albino sighed, walking over to the pile of Alphas and picking up Axel by the back of his shirt, dragging him to their tent.

"Matthew, we're home!"

"Hi, love," the Omega said from where he was sitting on one of the pelts, bare chested, with their newest addition suckling at his chest, an albino, Omega, girl that they named Iva. "Did you find anything good?"

"A grown elk," Gilbert said, placing his two children on the floor before leaning over to give Matthew a peck and kissing his babay girl's head. "How were you here?"

"... _Loud_ ," he said, looking pointedly at the toddlers playing together on the floor, an Omega girl they named Naiara, who was three, and an Alpha boy, named Ander, who was two, neither of them albino. "But I'm glad you're home," Matthew said, looking at Gilbert lovingly as the Alpha pulled Matthew into his lap and pressed gentle kisses up and down his neck.

"Papa, Avery said he and Onyx are going to get mated tomorrow!"

"You said you wouldn't tell, you liar!"

"Boys, don't - _Avery!_ Don't do that with Axel's arm! You'll break it!"

Matthew couldn't help but smile sincerly as Gilbert rushed to pull their sons apart, knowing that, for an Omega, Avery was surprisingly combative and violent.

Still...Matthew never thought he would be so happy. Everything was perfect.

* * *

 **THE END.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it guys! Please review and stuff, I'd really appreciate it!**

 **Love**

 **~Kitty**


End file.
